


Private Parts

by iraincensus



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: He turned down the earring. Now he felt alone. Had it been wrong? Was it wrong to want more?Song: Private PartsArtist: Halestorm





	Private Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [19Sigyn81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Sigyn81/gifts).



> //Thoughts//
> 
> "Spoken words"

Loki Surana sat by the fire and stared inside. He couldn't sleep anyway. He had gotten used to the nightmares. They were unpleasant and mostly came at the worst time, but he could handle them. Nightmares were nothing unusual for a magician. Even if these new nightmares were different. More real. Talking to Alistair helped. The former Templar probably had more than him. But as said before, that wasn't the problem. The blight... he had built up an army. Magicians, Dalish and dwarves. They were all on their way to Redcliffe. The decisive battle was about to begin. An army out of nothing... he as a simple magician, as a new warden, as an elf had built a damned army. Just a year ago he would have declared anyone stupid who told him he would become the leader. The commander... His life had changed completely and then again not. As a child he had been dragged into the circle. Had lived there because he had to. Locked up in a cage. The walls of this tower had been his life and his tomb. He would have died in these walls. No matter what he had tried, he could not escape. Then Duncan had appeared and opened his cage. Full of joy he had followed him. Everything was better than that. He was to become a warden? Sure. Loki would have sold his soul for freedom. But that had only been an illusion. He had escaped this cage to be put in chains. Before walls had been his cage now it was his own blood. He had finally come to terms with that, too.  
Alistair wished him a good night. His guard was over. Normally he would have retired to his tent now. But Wynne was very exhausted, so he took over two guards today. Hardly perceptible footsteps caused him a stir. There came the reason why he could not sleep. Zevran. The man he had... 

// Baby forgive me. Did I do something wrong? //

He just looked at the other elf. Had his actions been so wrong? Was it really wrong to want more? Yes, he had rejected the earring. Zevran's gift. A gift without meaning. Unrelated, he looked at the blond man. Slowly he opened his lips. They should talk.

"I don't wanna talk, cant we just let it go?"

The announcement was clear. It couldn't be clearer. Sighing, he looked into the fire again. Its cracking was the only sound. He put a new log into the fire.

// What could be so bad that you'd leave me hangin' on? //

That was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Loki got angry. That didn't go on like that. The other could not do that with him. For a long time he stared at the blond elf.

"I'm not doin' time, this is not the scene of a crime."

God damn it! Then he should finally say what was going on. He should finally say it. Zevran knew what the warden wanted from him. He didn't just want sex. At first yes, but then... this miserable little thief had robbed him. He had so much for him... that was wrong. Zevran had not robbed him of anything. He had given it to him only too gladly. Everything of himself given. His body, his trust his heart... and what did he get out of it? Sleepless nights. He lay in his tent and waited for the other elves. And he knew only too well that he waited in vain.

// I lay in bed at night contemplating, why the hell you gotta keep me waiting. //

It all started so... innocently. At least from his side. He had liked to talk to the crow. He had a fantastic sense of humour. All his stories were captivating. He let him taste the freedom. He had become a downright addict to it. Zevran and he were not unlike each other. The blonde didn't shy away from violence and it didn't bother him if Loki let this side of him have a free hand. The Templars had often asked themselves this question. And he... well that had brought him some trouble. At some point he had noticed that Zevran was complimenting him. At first the magician had been convinced that he was only imagining it. What could he possibly want with him? He was pale, wiry and... just nothing special. Zevran on the other hand looked damn good and he knew that too. And Loki didn't have the slightest experience. That hadn't deterred the other one. He had become more and more offensive and his body had started to tingle pleasantly. At some point Zevran had offered him to massage him and more... without knowing what happened to him Loki had agreed. The blonde had sent him into his tent and there... he had realized that he had no idea what to do. Not exactly a topic that came up somehow in the circle. Suddenly Zevran stood in front of him and before he could have said anything else, he had kissed him. The foreign tongue had penetrated his mouth and had robbed him of every secret. Loki had got rid of the robe faster than he could look. The blonde had spread oil on his back and his strong, deadly hands had made him gasp. All his thoughts had been wiped away. Every question he had was gone. For a long time Zevran had loosened his muscles. His arms, his neck, his back... under the firm touches his own cock had slowly erected. It had been so embarrassing for him. How much he had tried to persuade himself, the other would certainly not notice. Then Zevran had started to knead his ass. Loki just had to gasp for air. His inexperience had probably amused the crow. He just lay there and didn't notice anything. Only when an oily finger suddenly penetrated him had he groaned. One of the strong hands held his upper body, while the finger had penetrated deeper and deeper into him. He had bitten his lips hard. That was unpleasant and also... then he had moaned after all. Zevan had touched something inside him that made him see stars. And the blonde knew exactly what he was doing. With every thrust of his finger he touched him right there. Let him whimper helplessly. Loki hadn't noticed that two more limbs were exploring his innermost being. It wasn't until Zevran spread his fingers apart that he flinched briefly. This stretching hurt, but the next push against this spot didn't matter. He had screamed ecstatically into his pillow. His muscles had become cramped and his hard shaft had given him lots of seeds. Zevran let him go completely. The magician heard the creaking of leather. When he had turned around, the blonde sat naked in front of him. The magician had laboriously pushed himself up and kissed the Assassin. Zevran had been so good to him. He also had to be able to do something for him. So he had begun to kiss his body. Everywhere. Zevan was a man like him. He knew where he liked to be touched. He just had to apply this knowledge to the other. But before he could do anything he was pulled up and kissed. "Your first time with another man, Warden?" "The first time ever..." "Just leave everything to me." Suddenly he had been lying under him. The blonde had spread some oil on his hands and rubbed it on his own cock. Loki had to moan from the sight alone. What was Zev up to? Why did he spread his legs and lie on top of him? Then he had felt it. Something pressed hard against his entrance. No! Not! Too big! Too thick. The blonde's lips had dampened his cry. It hurt. The elf tore him apart. His fingernails had left bloody scratches on his lover's back. Zevran did not let this stop him. He pulled his pelvis back and penetrated him again with a firm thrust. It hurt so damn bad. Every thrust brought him to the whimper. Finally his pelvis was lifted slightly. On the next thrust Loki saw stars again. His own dick had erected again and he could only moan with desire. Zevran had made sure again and again that he distributed his own seed on himself and his sleeping bag.

Loki had been in postures he had considered impossible. But he would have done anything to make Zevran take him again and again. He had even begged the other not to stop. Finally he had felt something new. Something hot inside him. The blonde had also reached his climax. They both knew that it had nothing to do with feelings. Nothing at all. Loki was from then on more often in Zevran's tent or Zevran in his. The blonde made him beg every time. Loki knew how much Zevran enjoyed it and he was too happy to give it to him. But at some point it wasn't so clear anymore. He became jealous when Zevran flirted. He tried to find out more about the other. To dig deeper, but in vain. 

//Every time I try to get a little closer  
You shut down and the conversation's over  
I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark  
Show me your private parts.  
Give it up baby, what are you afraid of  
Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of  
We get naked but I can't undress your heart  
Show me your private parts, show me your private parts//

And then... yes, he had learned more about Zevran at some point. Only the price was that he slept alone again. The magician had hoped that everything would change. Zevran had protected him from the crows. He had helped him. He had... the earring... He had been such an idiot. What had he thought? Sizzling he sucked in the air. He had burned himself. Skeptically he looked at the burnt skin. The blonde hurried to him and grabbed the injured hand.

"I can't remember the last time that this felt real."

The look he now threw at him was a mix of worry and anger. Loki couldn't help but snatch his hand from him. Zevran quickly grabbed it again. What the fuck was that?

"I would've cut you out, if I didn't love you."

What? Loki's world was spinning. Did Zevran really just say that? He stared at him in disbelief.

"And how can you blame me for feelin' the way I feel?"

"I'm not blaming you, I'm just tryin' to figure it out."

"I can take a little hesitating, I'll wait forever if its worth the waiting."

//Every time I try to get a little closer  
You shut down and the conversation's over  
I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark  
Show me your private parts.  
Give it up baby, what are you afraid of  
Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of  
We get naked but I can't undress your heart  
Show me your private parts, show me your private parts//

Zevran now looked at him unsettled. Suddenly he held the earring in his hands again. This time he accepted it.

"They say that silence is gold, but I think that's a lie."

"You think I already know, but I can't read your mind."

He bent over and kissed his lover. His hands went into the full blonde hair and looked for hold. Slowly they separated from each other. Oh, no... that look... please not. He had done something wrong again.

"Baby forgive me. Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk."

That grin... his body started to tingle and he moaned softly. That was embarrassing. That Zevran's grin just got dirtier didn't make it any better. Sten and Morrigan appeared and replaced them. Laughing Zevran pulled him into his tent.

"Show me your private parts."

Every time I try to get a little closer  
You shut down and the conversation's over  
I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark  
Show me your private parts.  
Give it up baby, what are you afraid of  
Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of  
We get naked but I can't undress your heart  
Show me your private parts, show me your private parts


End file.
